


Konsel and Kara Gret-El

by poisonivory



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superboy (Comic), Supergirl, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time there were two cousinsiblings named Konsel and Kara Gret-El, who lived in the woods with their beloved Ma and Pa."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konsel and Kara Gret-El

Once upon a time there were two cousinsiblings named Konsel and Kara Gret-El, who lived in the woods with their beloved Ma and Pa. One day their cousin Superdork decided they needed to "bond" or something, so he took them on a walk in the woods, but halfway through he decided he had better things to do, and flew off. Konsel had been listening to his iPod, and Kara Gret-El had been texting her friends Cassielocks and Little Purple Riding Hood, so they hadn't really been paying attention and didn't know how to get home.

"This is all your fault, Kara Gret-El," said Konsel.

"You smell like wet dog, Konsel," said Kara Gret-El.

While in the midst of this pleasant conversation, they came to a house made out of delicious pizza, the kind you can't get in Smallville because they only have Domino's.

"I'm going to eat this house," Konsel said.

"I think that's a really bad idea," said Kara Gret-El.

Konsel ignored her and devoured the door in about three seconds. But the house belonged to a horrible witch! She captured Kara Gret-El with her magic. Konsel was somewhat immune to her magic, thanks to his TTK, so she tricked him by telling him she had some new Gamestation games in her living room. The witch forced Kara Gret-El to work as a servant, while waiting for Konsel to gain weight from doing nothing but sitting on the couch playing Super Face-Punching Guys and eating chips.

"I don't know if Tim will still love you with a fat butt," Kara Gret-El said.

"Okay, that's it, Kara!" Konsel said, and tackled her. They fought until they knocked over some load-bearing walls, and the house collapsed, because pizza isn't very structurally sound. This broke the witch's spell, I guess. Then Kara Gret-El remembered that she had a GPS app on her iPhone, so they went home, where Ma gave Konsel a hundred cookies, and Pa gave Kara Gret-El a baby lamb, which she named There's a Baa for That. Nobody gave Superdork anything.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Except for Superdork.


End file.
